


Tease

by lockewrites



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Getting Scotty to take a break can be easier said than done.





	Tease

Days like today were the ones that made you regret dating Scotty. Well, not dating Scotty in particular, just an engineer. You being a doctor were usually the one with the odd hours but today Scotty had repairs to do and you finished with your patients earlier than anticipated. Normally you’d go back to your room and rest or wait for a call that you were needed back in the MedBay but today you just wanted to spend time with your boyfriend.

Asking around the other engineers told you where you could find him, hunched over and examining some part of the ship that you knew nothing about. He saw you come up beside him and waved at you before returning to fixing whatever the thing was. You watched him work for a few minutes, not anticipating the extent of the work the ship apparently needed before Scotty spoke up.

“Shouldn’t you be with patients?”

“I’m done for the day. Bones still has a few appointments and the others can call me if he needs me. Figured I’d come see you.”

“Hate to disappoint you but its busy today. Lots to check”

“Can’t you take a break. Get one of the other engineers to do it?” you asked.

“No, this has to be done. I’ve got to do it”

You frowned but you knew what would get him to take a break.

“You sure you can’t get someone to take over. I’ve got a bottle of scotch in my room.

He smirked, “Don’t tempt me”

“I’m not tempting but if your sure you can’t take a break, guess I’ll just pour myself a drink alone. Or I could invite someone else. Maybe Bones would like a drink.”

“The man wouldn’t know how to appreciate good scotch” Scotty grumbled, slowly standing up.

“That mean you’ll take a break?” you grinned.

“Give me twenty minutes to check on everything and I’ll meet you there” he spoke, kissing your cheek.

“I’ll have drinks ready!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
